Ash versus Brock
by InvisibleMan017
Summary: Ash finds himself back home in Pallet Town and encounters Brock, Ash also has realised he has sexual feelings for his mother, Delia! Lots of sex and some gruesome content is mentioned, some profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The Pokémon world has aged in this story by five years, meaning that Ash is fifteen instead of ten and Brock is twenty.**

"Hey Ash, fancy seeing you here"! Ash recognised that voice, Brock, it came back to him! "Hi Brock" Ash answered his old friend happily and slightly shocked that Brock was in Pallet Town.

Ash came back to home because he was getting tired of his Pokemon journey and wants to have a break, plus his new travelling companions are extremely annoying, although Ash has remained polite to them.

"Brock, I thought you were somewhere else?" Brock blushed and his face seemed to turn red. "Oh, well you see, I decided that I would help your, uh…Charizard out as he had gotten upset about Charla, I've sorted it out now though no need to worry". "Anyway Ash I've got to help Nurse Joy now, see you around Ash!" Brock jogged off into the distance and headed for the Pokémon Centre.

The following day got off to a shaky start as Ash's Mum, Delia had complained about Ash's dirty bed sheets which were covered in semen and piss from the night before.

Of course, Ash found it incredibly embarrassing in front of his mother.

Ash was just about to head out of the house when Delia came walking behind Ash. "Ash, sweetie haven't you got a girlfriend yet?" "Ah no Mum, not yet" replied Ash. "Oh my, you must be incredibly horny Ash" Delia swayed her large plump ass suggestively as she said the words.

Ash suddenly noticed he had an erection.

Delia was wearing tight blue denim jeans which exposed the curves and size of her beautiful ass along with high heels and a bright pink shirt which showed vast cleavage of the tops of her large milky breasts.

Ash realised in that moment his mother was quite attractive, he suddenly felt an urge to jiggle her tits with his hands and suck them like an infant.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Brock Mum" "Okay, sweetie let me give you a kiss before your journey".

Ash swiftly kissed Delia three times, one kiss on the left cheek, one on the right and one on her mouth. They embraced each other for a few moments, Delia's breasts in contact with Ash's chest with his erect penis touching her lower stomach and his balls rubbed ever so smoothly against her vagina which was protected by the firmness fabric of denim jeans, the same vagina Ash slept inside.

Ash wants to touch his mother's ass, daring too; he quickly slaps her ass cheek with the palm of his hand and quickly gripped the skin as he moved his arm away to feel the plumpness.

Once Ash and Brock met up they enthusiastically engaged in a Pokemon battle.

After the humorous battle, which Brock ended up winning the two shook hands. Ash felt Brock's wet hand while Brock smiled at Ash as they shook hands.

"That was a great battle, Ash, Have you caught any Pokemon lately Ash? Do you like my gift to you Ash? What you feel in my hand is your Charizard's urine which I gathered yesterday"

The overload of questions bothered Ash and sighed.

"Yeah that battle totally rocked Brock! Unfortunately I haven't caught any new Pokemon in five long years and I do like the gift Brock, thank you".

Ash secretly gagged at the hideous foul stench of Charizard's urine which penetrated his nose vessels to the point of eruption.

Brock gasped, "Huh, five years?" Ash nodded. "I've lost my motivation for being a Pokemon Master as I was unable to age for two-hundred and seventy-one years and never did reach my goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. So I gave up, especially after I was told by Professor Oak that to achieve the rank of Pokemon Master you had to win every single league there is. Luckily Red went back in time and abolished the spellbinding curse."

"That's just great Ash, and did you Catch 'em all Ash?" No I only managed to catch around 70 Pokemon, and bearing in mind there is a total of 21,000 Pokemon species it was pathetic. I became so angry at myself in the end when I couldn't catch 'em all, I even molested Pikachu, mutilated his penis, ripped his stupid tail off ad forced him to watch me eat it and beating him up before finally stabbing my friend in the head. I then had sex with the corpse, pissed and shit on his corpse before finally throwing it in Misty's Gym as a joke."

Brock smiled at Ash and didn't flinch the whole time when Ash talked about the gruesome details.

"That's just great Ash; here I have something for you". Brock fumbled inn his jacket pocket and eventually bought out a brown piece of poop which was wrapped up in toilet paper, stretched his arm out to Ash to offer him it.

"This fascinating relic is my own shit and I would be thrilled if you'd accept it Ash, I know a maniac who will buy it for a high price anyway."

Ash took the lump of shit from the palm of Brock's hand and smelled it thoroughly. "It's truly amazing Brock, it really is…" Tears started to run down Ash's face and he wept into tears.

"Well I'll catch you later Ash, oh and by the way Ash if you fancy another Pokemon you can always trade it in for a Trubbish, catch you later Ash."

Ash had never been offered a thing of such high prestious beauty, in fact Ash had never been given anything for free before, he immediately went home and placed the valuable item where all his badges were.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash gave another look and sniff of the piece of shit Brock gave him earlier.

Ash went into the kitchen to get some food, and then had drunk some of his Mum's Psyduck's water gun. Distant footsteps came from behind Ash, footsteps he knew.

"Thirsty Ash? Would you like to have some special milk honey?" Ash turned around and was startled at what he saw. His mother was in nothing but a bikini, Ash gazed at her body for a few moments. Delia gave Ash a warm smile. "Yeah okay I'll have some".

Delia swayed her hips as she walked to the cupboard to get a glass. She grasped a glass and set it down onto the kitchen table, to Ash's surprise she undid her bra, and the bra flopped to the ground.

In front of Ash were his mother's lovely huge milky tits. Her breasts are almost an oval shape with large nipples which protruded from out of her boob a bit. Delia focused on the glass, bent over the glass with her breasts above the glass and squeezed her nipples and boobs. Milk came out into the glass. Delia passed the glass of milk to Ash opposite her. "Ash, sweetie do you want to drink that milk or suck the milk out?"

Ash was shocked at what his mother was doing and the question, his erection was harder than it had ever been and it was his first time seeing a woman's bare breasts. "Y-Yes Mum". Delia smiled at Ash. "Let's go to my room sweetie".

Was his mum inviting him to have sex with her? Ash wasn't sure. He was defiantly looking forward to sucking her tits but was also a bit concerned about doing this sort of thing with his mum. Her hips tempted Ash to push her against her bum against his penis.

As soon as Delia perched onto her bed Ash grabbed her breasts and wildly sucked at her tender hard nipple. His mum's breasts were soft but thick, they're like jelly with beautiful white skin on. Ash caressed her other breast with his hand as he licked her nipple tasting the warmth and juices. Delia began to whimper slightly as Ash went back to suckling the nipple again and stretched the nipple and the skin as he sucked before the breast disconnected to his lips and made a fleshy wet sound like as if someone was washing their hands and holding them together tightly.

"Do you like this Ash?" "Yes I do, I love you mum" Ash replied and then snogged his mother and gently pushed her body down with him on top, hugging each other's bodies. They snogged and hugged on the bed for a few moments. Their bodies are so close together, as they both seek warmth and closeness to each other's bodies.

Right I'm going to have to fuck her right now whether she likes it or not thought Ash as his primal sexual instinct kicked in effectively as sat up and pulled his jeans and trainers off. Delia didn't say anything as her son took his pants off, revealing a thin erection of quite a good size for a fifteen year old.

"Mum, you're so…sexy" Ash said excitedly. He hesitated to call his mother that in the midst of things but he's so excited, more than he's ever been, he doesn't care of the consequences of saying anything.

"Ooh you're not desperate are you"? Delia giggled as Ash frantically tore at his mother's knickers and threw them off her fine smooth legs.

Ash briefly touched his mother's pussy before squatting onto his mother and penetrated his penis into his own mother's vagina as far as it would go and as quick as he could. Ash then grabbed then grabbed his mother's legs and positioned them around his bum and then let his upper abdomen flop onto his mother's and snogged his mum's beautiful face. Delia grabbed Ash's face as they snogged for closeness. Ash held onto his mum's thighs tightly and then thrust his penis back and forth in-and out of Delia's wet shaved vagina.

Ash loved the feeling of her vagina touching his penis like this; he loved the softness of her pussy's skin tight around his penis and the differentiation of then thrusting right into her hole. Ash's pace was fast and vicious; he was desperate to release his cum into his mother to relieve himself.

Ash groaned while his mother wailed small tears of pleasure and let out a whimper every time Ash pushed in-and out of his mother's pussy which turned Ash on even more. Ash was aroused that he's causing his own mother to get so excited and made him feel dominant over his mother. Ash was pounding hard now, colliding his scrotum against the tip of Delia's anus and her ass jiggled the harder he banged his mum. "Oh, Ash, honey, keep on going, keep on going baby". Finally Ash squirted a huge amount of cum out of his penis inside his mum while his mum also did at the same time.

They rested a while after that cuddling each other in bed and kissing each other passionately as they both revealed to each other how amazing they thought each other's bodies were.

Ash casually played with his mother's breasts and clutched her ass close to one of his body parts while they were chatting about it. Ash felt his mother's nice wide plump ass with his fingers squeezing her cheeks gently.

"Turn over mum" said Ash eagerly as he directed her ass in the right way. Delia smiled delightfully and turned around and laid the other way like as if she was being massaged. "C'mon sweetie do what you were made to do" teased Delia. Ash laid on top of his mother's body in the same way she was laying down.

He positioned his body so his erect penis lay in between his mother's bum cheeks and laid flat like his mother and wrapped his arms underneath her shoulder to feel her breasts. Ash then dug his penis into his mother's anus and soon he was thrusting as hard as he could, connecting the tops of his legs with his mum's ass cheeks everytime he came down into her anus with force, causing fleshy sounds made due to the high impact sexual connection between Ash's muscular upper legs and penis against his mother's soft, large wide plump cheeks.

They both came again. This position was better than the previous one Ash thought. Delia's bum cheeks were sore after the pounding it took from her son's thighs but it was well worth it, especially for Ash. Ash and Delia slept in Delia's room curled up on their side, with Ash's legs on the outsides of his mother's naked body and his arms wrapped round her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash woke. He was in his mothers king-sized bed, with beautifully feminine pink quilt covers and pink-laced cushions.

Ash began to slowly remember the night before and realise where he was, the closer he remembered the more of an erection he got. But where is she, where's Mum, he thought.

Delia noticed her sons movement as he came down the stairs naked. Delia had changed into a pink dressing gown and was having tea.

Oh Ash, there you are. My sexy boy son" she said with an exceedingly sexy smile.

Ash was relieved, as soon as Delia could blink, Ash lunged forward and hugged and snogged his mother. "Oh Ash, you're nearly as horny as your father, and you're still only 15"!

Delia opened up her dressing gown, revealing her lovely pear-shaped breasts, which were as large as melons, softer than jelly and as smooth as a baby's ass.

Last night was the best night of Ash's life, and this morning is already the best morning of his life, Ash thought.

Ash squeezed her breasts hard and then grasped them lightly and suckled at her tit. Milk came out and Ash thoroughly swallowed it.

Delia moaned delightfully, upright in all her glory. Ash's mouth came off, with milk down his chin.

"Aaah Ash, you better go up to the Poke Mart and get 50 condoms for us before both of us get too horny. Here's 9000 Poke". Ash obtained 9000 Poke! Ash hesitated to go off to the Poke Mart, as he was so engrossed in his mother's jaw-dropping body.

Delia could see Ash hesitating, the conflict within. Ash began to cry. "B-But Mum, I really want you, I don't want to go! Waaah"! Tears soared down Ash's face.

"Oh Ash, sweetie"! Delia massaged Ash's shoulders. "Go and put some clothes on, and then when you come back I promise we'll spend all morning, day and night having sx because, well; I find your body so attractive in a taboo sort of way, I suppose the taboo or naughtiness of it all is part of the attraction, and I just hate seeing my little boy in distress".

To Ash, the thought of spending the near-24 hours with Delia was enough to get changed.

Ash came downstairs dressed. "Ash, make sure you don't get so sexually frustrated that you rape and kill Pokemon again. I heard Misty sob to me over what you did to Pikachu and then there was of course that incident you had with Mr. Mime". Ash thought about that stupid house maid servant.

One day last year, after Ash had a sleepover with Misty over at his house, Ash became very sexually frustrated, especially when he realised he couldn't fuck Misty when she got changed out of her clothes, and felt too embarrassed to masburate with her in his bedroom at night.

Misty had been round Ash's house for no more than 1 night, and Ash was very grumpy the following morning when he came out for breakfast. "Mr. Miiiiiiime", the Pokemon said.

As if he doesn't know how angry I am, Ash thought.

So Ash poured his Dad's 15 year old beer bottles which had been there since his Dad left onto Mr. Mime at the breakfast table.

"THAT'S FOR DAD YOU STUPID SILLY GAY WHORE, FOR REPLACING DAD EVER SINCE THE SECOND I WAS FUCKING BORN"!

"Mime"? Mr. Mime's electrical neurons began to shit down.

Mr. Mime is confused, he may be unable to attack!

Ash then ripped out both Mr. Mime's fake hair cones out from the top of his head, causing Mr. Mime to lose 45 hp.

"THAT'S FOR FREAKING THE SHIT OUT OF ME AS A CHILD WITH THOSE STUPID HAIR PIECES MR. MIME"!

Mr. Mime started flapping about. Mr. Mime is confused!

Mr. Mime used Penis Grab attack!

With a swift sweep, Mr. Mime tore off Ash's pyjama bottoms and fondled Ash's dick and scrotum!

"YOU DON'T MOLEST ME ANYMORE MR. MIME! I'm NOT THAT HELPLESS CHILD THAT YOU FONDLED, SUCKED COCK AND RAPED WITH A DILDO! I'M 14 YEARS OLD AND STRONGER THAN YOU!

Mime responded, "Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime"! Mr. Mime repeated the word with more pleasure as he fondled Ash's cock!

Mr. Mime made a flapping noise with his hand tapping against Ash's scrotum! Mr. Mime is high off of the flapping sound! Mr. Mime is in love!

"STOP FLAPPING ABOUT MR. MIME"! Ash found a hammer inside a Poke ball he found on the ground at his feet and subsequently cracked it against Mr. Mime's red cheeks with it.

Mr. Mime fainted.

Ash peeled off Mr. Mime's red cheeks and glued them onto his own cheeks. "I'm man of the house now Mr. Mime! I have red cheeks, I'm attractive now, like you were to Mum"!

Ash cut off an unconscious Mr. Mime's head off and also cut off one of Mr. Mime's hands and used it to masburate. Mr. Mime was now unofficially dead.

He then aimed all of his semen over Mr. Mime's fake hair cones, which Ash later put on Misty.

Ash also placed the decapitated and mutilated head of Mr. Mime next to Misty's head as she slept.

Misty woke up facing the decapitated and mutilated head of Mr. Mime, which Ash had shit and pissed on as well for good measure along with a beard made out of Mr. Mime's hair cones which was glued onto her face with semen, which stunk to high heaven, as did the shits and piss.

Misty wailed home with people looking at her in disgust. That was the last time Ash saw Misty.

Served her right, Ash thought, for depriving him of masburating for one night.

Ash's mind, now more focused on the present, realised he still wore Mr. Mime's red cheeks on his face and still used Mr. Mime's hand to masburate.

Well not anymore, what good is a hand from a Psychic Pokemon when I have my own mother for 24 hour sex, Ash thought.

Ash still took great pride in his surgically implanted red cheeks from his deceased household Pokemon, Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime's cheeks must have made my Mum attracted to me, Ash thought.

"I don't want you to harm Psyduck now Ash" Delia warned.

Ash was just about to go out of the door when suddenly Delia called "Ash, wait"! Delia rushed towards Ash. "Here, I have these running shoes which will make you go faster! Just press B and whoosh"!

Ash was glad but, however, confused at the last remark. "But where's B"?

"Never you worry munchkin"! Delia tickled Ash's cock, which was protected under jeans, as she said it.

"Invisible Man will guide you anyways".

"But Mum, where's In-...

"Oh look at the time! Best be off now Ash"! Delia scurried Ash off out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash found himself outside once again, surrounded by lush greenery of the summer. Ash suddenly heard familiar laughter, after no more than 10 steps outside his front door.

It was Brock. Brock was lying down in nothing more than Hawaiian shorts and was laughing harder than a laughing maniac after killing somebody. Ash soon recognised Jessie's Lickitung, the same Lickitung which defeated a dozen of Ash's Pokemon just by licking them.

Lickitung was licking Brock's feet thoroughly as if the Pokemon enjoyed it. How gross, Ash thought. I mean how bad must his feet stink?

Ash noticed a light substance on Brock's toes, in between each toe was a yellowish substance which Lickitung was licking.

Brock must have very mouldy feet, Ash thought.

Brock noticed Ash standing there, Ash looked both disgusted and in sheer awe. Brock said half-laughing, "Hey Ash old buddy old, heh, pal! Isn't she a beauty Ash? I have cheesy feet Ash, look"!

And Brock showed Ash his foot, which he stretched upwards to just a centimetre away from Ash's nostril.

Ash saw gone off cheese in between each toe, most had been partially eaten by Lickitung. Ash secretly gagged at the sinister stench which invaded his space.

It smelt similar to what milk smells like when it goes as hard as a basketball.

"There's nothing quite like a Pokemon like Lickitung licking a very sensitive part of the skin, heh, oh; perhaps I've said too much, ha" Brock claimed. Brock facepalmed himself, while Ash trembled at the bizarre scene he was witnessing.

Brock gave Lickitung a gentle push on the head, which Lickitung backed away from. "That's enough now Lickitung, you can perform again tomorrow when its extra mouldy, my good friend"

Brock stood up and faced Ash. "Well Ash, did you like what you saw"?

Ash was unsure of what to say. "I found this very fascinating Brock and uh, very educational Brock".

"Well I'm glad you approve of my routine licking session with Lickitung, if you didn't approve, well; let's just say I'll run away crying and move halfway across the world, he'll I may even commit suicide; because you know; you're just so special Ash.

After all, you've seen well over 30 legendary Pokemon, saw Ho-Oh on your first day as a trainer, turned into a Pikachu, was the chosen one and prevented Mewtwo from killing all natural Pokemon 266 years ago".

Ash began to feel even more awkward when he realised Brock thought so highly of him.

"Well Ash, as I can tell that you admire my humble licking session, I'll uh". Brock knelt down and grabbed some cheese from his cheesy feet, bent back up to face Ash, stretching his arm towards Ash with a fist encasing the bits of gone off cheese.

"Uh, Brock what are you doing"? Ash's heart rated tripled, sweat began to pour from his sweat glands and pores. No, please no Brock, don't offer me anything again, Ash thought.

"Now Ash, this magnificent beauty of a relic is from my own breast milk Ash, and it has been aged for an astonishing 4 years, 0 months, 24 days, 8 minutes and, uh, hang on Ash".

Brock took an extremely tiny electronic device from his jacket pocket and examined it. "Oh, and 49 seconds and ticking Ash".

Brock opened up his hand, be holding the magnificent piece of aged breast milk cheese in the palm of his hand. It must age like fine wine, Ash thought. Ash reaches to grab it, however Brock's hand blocks it.

"No Ash, I'm not done talking about this priceless object yet I'm afraid. Now with this, you can either eat it or lick it like me and Jessie's Lickitung are doing, or you can put it where my poop is or you can sell it to a maniac for a high price; I know a big one on route 2003".

"I really do appreciate this gift Brock, I really do, however I can't just simply take this off you for nothing. You've already given me an amazing gift of extremely high prestigious beauty, which was your shit and..."

Tears began to erupt from Ash. Brock is so kind, too kind Ash thought, to give me yet another extremely rare and valuable gift.

Ash was already in love with Brock's breast milk cheese which came from Brock's own milk and worn on his cheesy feet. Ash had to make a choice.

"Ash, please, I would be thrilled if you would accept my present". Ash shrugged, tears still running from his face.

"Okay, Brock. I accept with great joy".

Ash took the cheese out of Brock's hand. The cheese was almost rock-hard, was partially eaten, had large amounts of saliva on it from Lickitung and had a forming of green bacteria on it, as well as stinking to high heaven. And Ash loved it with all his heart.

Ash almost had a heart attack, for it was another free thing that Brock had given to him and was highly valuable.

How rare must this be, For hardly anyone has attempted to age breast milk for 4 years. This may be the food of the future, Ash thought.

Brock smiled from ear to ear, and then suddenly put on a retarded smile. It was as if Brock was getting high off of the free products he was giving to Ash.

Brock was true to his word, he was clearly over the moon, just not in the literal sense. Ash had many questions to ask.

"I thought only women and old teenage girls could lactate" Ash said. "I know Ash, I was just kind of born with it for some odd reason. Funny isn't it"? Ash didn't find it funny at all, but made an uncontrollable stupid grimace at Brock.

"Are you still catching Pokemon, or doing any work at Pewter City Gym Brock"? "Neither I'm afraid Ash, though I do take my Pokemon out of their Poke balls once every five years.

Every time I do try and let them out though, coloured liquid comes out instead. Last time they actually came out was 230 years ago. They all attacked me unfortunately.

It took my cock to calm them down enough so I could get them back inside their poke balls". Pokemon must be shit scared of penises, Ash thought.

"Now I just spend all my time at the Pokemon Day Care Facility, where I look after and breed Pokemon with my bare hands.

I also go to the Pokemon Centre every Sunday night where I flirt, propose and reveal my parts to Nurse Joy.

Every time she rejects me I go back, uh... to my uh, house sulking; my house is near the Pokemon Day Care Centre, where I jerk off to pornography every night until the next Sunday where I flirt, propose and whore to Nurse Joy in an attempt to get her. And that's...pretty much my life now Ash".

"But where does the cheesy feet session fall in Brock"?

"Well..." Brock scratched his head. "Well Ash, that is, uh, uh, falls into the Pokemon Day Care category. You see Lickitung, uh, requires special treatment to allow him to feel happier with himself, as do many other Pokemon that I look after. You see Lickitung licks my cheesy feet for half an hour every day to relieve pressure off himself.

I would feel simply too embarrassed to do the cheesy feet session at the Pokemon Day Care Centre, they might not understand".

"Fair enough" Ash replied. "Do you see Misty anymore Brock? Or May, Dawn, or any other companions we met"?

"Well Ash, I must say I don't see any of our forming travelling companions.

May and Max have moved to the Unova region permanently, and it is said that they engage in incest, so yeah I don't even call them anymore let alone visit them".

Ash felt uncomfortable at Brock's apparent disgust at incest. Incest he knew he engaged in with his own mother. Perhaps mother and son sex isn't as bad as sibling sex, Ash thought.

In a way Ash felt a bit relieved when Brock mentioned May and Max were in a incestous relationship, at least he and his mother weren't the only people he knew who engaged in incest.

"As for Dawn Ash, I heard she was killed by a Magikarp during a Pokemon Contest that ended up in complete violence, in the Johto region".

Ash liked Dawn. Ash sighed, one less former friend that he could turn to if he fell out with his mother.

"That's a shame Brock. I always liked that little girl. You know I always used to tell her 'Top of the Crock Dawn'! Other times when I had had a alcoholic beverage I always said to her 'Top of the Cock Dawn' instead.

I said those things because I kind of thought she was a self-obsessed narcassist whore and had a mind filled with nonsense. Fuck. I hope she didn't take much offence".

Brock smiled.

"That's just great Ash" Brock replied. "It's nothing what a horny 10 year old boy wouldn't of said to a young girl with a bit of soft ass.

Anyway Ash, back to your question. Now don't mention me to Professor Oak Ash, as me and him had a bit of a rough tumble 91 years ago which I would prefer you not to know about.

That Emo kid, Paul I think, who used to give you trouble; well I don't hear from him anymore in the news as I heard he was eaten by his own Torterra at the Pokemon League. Apparently he had malnourished it profoundly.

You won't catch me malnourishing a Pokemon in a billion years"! Ash thought about Brock's Pokemon not coming out of their Poke balls for 230 years.

"As for Misty Ash, she's not speaking to me after she saw me stuffing my finger up a Pidgey's asshole.

I then showed her my stinky finger in her gym. She was disgusted and told me to go fuck myself! Can you believe that Ash"?

Ash found himself extremely uncomfortable with Brock's actions. His temperature rose 10 degrees. Ash didn't reply.

"I only went to show Misty my stinky finger because I wanted to show Misty what a Pidgey's poop looks like when they have severe diaherra!

I thought it was amazing, a breakthrough in biological Pokemon research. Do you know how I got the Pidgey shitting every 2 minutes"?

Brock didn't give Ash enough time to reply. "I just gave it 10 tins of Fosters"! Brock pressed his hands on Ash's shoulders.

"Now we know what a Pidgey's shit smells and looks like after 10 cans of Fosters Ash! How Misty couldn't see why I was stuffing my finger up its asshole is ridiculous"!

Brock suddenly removed his hands, slightly exhausted from shouting. Unfortunately, an elderly couple overheard Brock's reason for putting his finger up a Pokemon's anus.

The elderly couple both had their mouths open rather wide, their nose and eyes wrinkled in disgust. "So this is what the younger generation gets up to in their free time, filthy" the old gentleman exclaimed.

Brock calmed down moments later, reaching down to his toes and retrieving another bit of cheese.

Brock dropped it in his mouth, making all sorts of happy noises whilst munching and swallowing it.

"I'm sure Misty will come through to you Ash, she's bound to get over that mutilated corpse of Pikachu sooner or later".

But Ash could care less about whether Misty eventually forgave him or not. He had his wonderful mother for companionship and for sex. What more could a 15 year old boy ask for, Ash thought.

Suddenly Jessie's Lickitung ran towards Ash and licked the cheese Ash obtained from Brock. The aged cheese fell out of Ash's hands on to the ground, Ash is mortified.

"What? NO! YOU'VE SOILED IT! IT'S RUINED!" Ash sobbed hard, his face in his hands. Ash suddenly became angry.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT LICKITUNG! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET JESSIE'S LICKITUNG ANYWAY?"

"Calm down Ash, I um, sort of stole it from Jessie in a Pokemon battle 233 years ago. When it was preoccupied battling my Golem I captured it, and upset Jessie. He's the only Pokemon I've used in the past 230 years Ash".

"I DON'T CARE BROCK, IT'S NICKED MY CHEESE, RUINED IT. I WILL KILL IT NOW! Ash ran towards Lickitung.

Brock unzipped his trousers and revealed his cock to Lickitung. "Come on Lickitung" Brock shouted.

Brock got to a petrified Lickitung before Ash and picked it up.

After 4 seconds of chasing after Brock carrying a weeping Lickitung, Ash gave up.


End file.
